That Master, Enganged
by nemuikuro26
Summary: Sequel That Master in Relationship, Ciel yang jengkel habis kena banner dan dilaporkan fans-fans Sebastian mencak-mencak, tiba-tiba ada pemberitahuan baru di facebook yang memberi Ciel ide brilliant lainnya\ warn: maunya bromance, semi-AU, OOC, ada typos dikit, ya macam itulah, haha


Genre : parody gagal yang pasti, OOC beuuutt!

terjadi setelah Kuroshitsuji II, jadi Ciel udah jadi demon yang unyu-unyu! Dan setelah Silent Declaration + That Master, in Relationship

Disclaimer: ya gitu lah, haha punya Yana Sensei yang pasti

**G 93**, ah iya, maaf ya balas reviewnya disini... udah lama pula, tapiiiii! tenang! saya juga udah ikut sign in yang itu kok :) terima kasih sudah mengingatkan. sekali lagi terima kasih ya atas reviewnya :D

**Cleisdyne**, haha, gapapa kok, terimakasih ya udah nyempatin ngeriview, juga terima kasih atas sarannya :D saya bakal berusaha membuatnya lebih baik lagi :D

**Guest-san**, hehe, iya nih, rencananya mau bikin drabble doang tapi malah kepanjangan, jadi oneshot tapi kependekan, jadi pundung... hiks... tapi terima kasih ya udah mau merieview :D

**Lawliet Vert-san**, maaf ya lama, tapi terima kasih loh buat reviewnya, sangat saya hargai :D

**Om Howa masih Sakit**, masih sakit om? makan obat gih... hehe, canda ding... iya, Ciel emang gaptek, ketinggalan jauh sama Sebastian, hapenya aja masih hape noki-noki, wkwk! btw, terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya ya :D

** Cho Min Ra**, ah, anda terlalu memuji (malu-malu kucing garong) wkwk! mungkin juga, tapi semua masih bertahap, secara, Ciel kan masih pentium rendah... lha Sebastian? udah bukan pentium lagi dia mah... oh, terima kasih ya udah mau memberi review, :D

**Purple Puu**, wkwk! iya nih si Ciel gaptek banget yak? oh ngomong-ngomong terima kasih ya sudah mau mereview cerita ini :D

Alohaaaaaa! Haiiii! Moshi-moshiiiiii! Ni haaaoooo! Karna That Master, In Relationship ternyata dapat review bagus, author jadi tersentuh untuk buat sequelnya... hahaha! Tapi yang ini lebih pendek dan lebih nggak lucu... T_T okelah, this is another pure and cute demon Ciel :p

* * *

**That Master, Engaged**

Setelah kejadian **in relationship** Ciel membatalkan hubungannya dengan Sebastian. Ia jengkel karena sudah dihack, dibashing, dilaporkan segala pula! Parahnya lagi, setelah ia menghapus status mereka, di facebook fanboys dan fangirls Sebastian mengejek mereka yang 'putus'.

"What the heck?! Putus?! Apa maksudnya putus?! Sejak kapan kami putus?!" gerutu Ciel sambil menggigit-gigit sedotan kotak jusnya, poor sedotan... "Mereka pikir kami tali?! Mereka mau kami berubah jadi tali?!"

Oh Ciel... betapa polosnya kau... padahal kau iblis... -_- lagi-lagi dia salah paham...

Saat ini ia sedang di kantin sekolahnya yang sangat ramai dan penuh manusia unik. Ada yang mengelompok dan menggosip, ada yang main basket di meja makan, ada yang menyendiri dan nyengir serem sambil baca komik dengan kacamata silinder tebel... oh tunggu, itu author. Oke! Back to topic! Ia menikmati lunchnya dengan kerutan di dahi. Jengkel karena fansnya Sebastian. Pertarungan mereka kemarin benar-benar membuatnya esmosi tingkat negara.

Bagaimana tidak? Mereka mengaku-ngaku Sebastiannya itu milik mereka! Enak saja! Siapa yang harus menderita dulu untuk memunculkan Sebastian?! Memangnya mereka ada merasakan penderitaannya apah?! Huh! Ciel jadi es-mosi... harusnya mereka itu justru berterima kasih pada Ciel! Kalau bukan karena Ciel, Sebastian tidak akan lahir(?) di dunia ini!

Dibukanya facebooknya. Sekarang temannya sudah sampai 300 lebih. Setengahnya adalah teman sekolah dan sisanya ia tak kenal. Iseng-iseng dibukanya fanpage Sebastian yang dibuat oleh para fansnya.

Apa-apaan mereka mengatakan 'Sebastian kami!'?! yang ada Sebastian itu miliknya dan hanya miliknya! Bukannya Ciel posesif atau apa, hanya saja mereka itu memiliki kontrak! _Eien ni_! Ciel jadi es-mosi lagi. Apa hak mereka hah?! Memang mereka sudah nerima tanda apa?! Dimana?! Surat kontraknya mana?! Sudah tanda tangan berapa halaman hah?!

_Mereka itu—_

Mata Ciel terhenti ketika melihat pemberitahuan tentang salah satu teman sekelasnya yang bernama Veronica Flenn memasang status baru.

'_**Veronica Flenn was enganged with Rio Brivian'**_

'Flenn? Rio?' gumam Ciel. 'Engaged (terhubung)?' Suara gear bergerak terdengar dari otak Ciel pertanda otak (childish?) Ciel langsung bekerja. Dia ingat Veronica Flenn dan Rio. Veronica si perempuan cerewet yang sok ngeboss di kelasnya (dan sukses Ciel buat menangis dengan sifat kulkasnya) itu sering sekali memerintah Rio, teman Ciel nyolong jambu dan maen futsal (iya, Ciel sekarang sudah nggak ansos lagi) dan Rio menurut tanpa melawan. Pernah sekali Rio disuruh nari hula-hula di lapangan sekolah dan dia nurut. Pernah juga dia disuruh nungguin Veronica ngegosip bang Jali dan dia tahan berdiri di samping Veronica tanpa protes. Yang paling parah, Rio rela tangannya kapalan saat disuruh menggali tanah untuk tugas penghijauan. Padahal yang disuruh menanam itu Veronica. Dan dia dilarang menggunakan sekop. _Jadi ini sebabnya? Karena mereka engaged (terhubung/terikat)... seperti aku dan Sebastian..._

* * *

Sebastian baru saja istirahat dari kerjanya. Dia baru kembali membawa lunch box dan kopi lalu duduk di sebelah teman sekantornya. Saat itu ia membawa laptopnya dan iseng membuka facebook. Siapa tahu kucing(virtual)nya kelaparan atau merindukannya. Yup, Sebastian punya hewan peliharaan di facebook dan semua pasti tahu hewan apa itu. Bulldog... ya nggak lah! Jelas kucing.

Kucing Sebastian sangatlah super duper lemper imyut-imyut dan unyuh-unyuh dengan pita warna hitam di telinganya dan kalung lonceng emas di lehernya. Bulunya yang pink dan matanya yang coklat membuat Sebastian hampir menggunakan kekuatan jinnya untuk menghidupkan kucing itu kedunia nyata. Tapi belum sempat ia membuka laman game, sebuah pemberitahuan muncul.

"Bruuuussshh!" Sebastian jadi OOC dan menyemburkan air kopinya dengan sempurna, membuat naga api pun iri, ketika melihat pemberitahuan yang intinya berisi permintaan 'engaged' dari Ciel.

Teman Sebastian yang heran dengan reaksi Sebastian mengintip. "Woaaahh! Siapa itu Ciel Phantomhive? Pacarmu?! Ternyata kau punya pacar juga ya Michaelis!" ujar temannya itu sambil menyenggol-nyenggol bahu Sebastian sepenuh hati. Sebastian hampir terlempar ke dinding berkat senggolan 'lembut' itu.

Sekejap seluruh wanita yang ada disitu langsung menoleh dan menatap tajam ke arah asal suara. Mata mereka seakan berubah merah dan di kepala mereka seakan tumbuh tanduk. Sebastian bersumpah ia bisa melihat _Avaritia_ ada disana menertawai Sebastian. Sebastian sendiri memilih mengacuhkan tatapan-tatapan membunuh itu dan cemoohan dari teman-temannya. Ia membuka obrolan dan mendapati masternya sedang Online. Segera ia mengajak ngobrol masternya.

* * *

**Sebastian says: "Bocchan... apa lagi yang anda lakukan sekarang? -_-""**

**Ciel says: "Apa?"**

**Sebastian says: "Jangan menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan."**

**Ciel says: " -_-""**

**Ciel says: "Tapi aku memang tak mengerti." **

**Ciel says: "Tunggu..."**

**Ciel says: "Maksudmu permintaan 'engaged (terikat,terhubung) itu?"**

**Sebastian says: "iya, soal 'engaged(bertunangan)' itu..."**

**Ciel says: "Itu karena relationship tidak sekuat engaged."**

**Sebastian says: "Kita tidak seperti itu my lord."**

**Ciel says: "Tapi kita memang terhubung! Kau mau mengingkari kontrak kita?! :( "**

**Sebastian says: "Tapi bocchan"**

**Ciel says: "Tak ada tapi-tapian!"**

**Sebastian says: "Bocchan, saya yakin anda tak paham."**

**Ciel says: "..."**

**Ciel says: "Kau mau melawan TAT "**

**Sebastian says: "Bukan itu maksud saya bocchan"**

**Ciel says: "KAU MAU MELAWAN TAT TAT TAT"**

**Sebastian says: "-_-""**

**Ciel says: "This is an order, accept it Sebastian!"**

* * *

Sebastian di dunia nyata menghela nafas. Sudah bisa dipastikan sekali lagi tuan mudanya itu salah arti lagi. Jess... demi Victoria yang bukan ratu inggris... seingat Sebastian, ia dulu sudah mengajari Ciel tentang bahasa Inggris deh... tapi Sebastian hanya boleh menjawab dengan satu jawaban.

**Sebastian says: "Yes, my lord."**

"Ciyeee! Michaelis! Kau sudah punya tunangan ya? Selamat ya!" temannya menyelamati.

"Mi—michaelis-san... hiks... se—selamat ya," ujar beberapa pegawai wanita diiringi isakan.

"Huh, selamat ya," beberapa menyelamati Sebastian tak ikhlas.

Di lain pihak, Sebastian justru menyeringai. _How phatetic_... pikirnya. Manusia punya cara yang aneh untuk menyikapi sesuatu. Mereka bahkan pandai memainkan kata juga tingkah laku melebihi iblis. _Terlebih zaman sekarang_...

Tak berapa lama, muncul pemberitahuan baru di facebook Sebastian yang membuatnya tertawa kecil. Sudah ia duga semua akan begini. Di rumah nanti Ciel pasti bakal mengadu pada Sebastian penuh emosi.

Di sekolah, Ciel kembali mengamuk. Kenapa? Facebooknya dilaporkan oleh fans club Sebastian... malang nian kau Ciel. Maksud hati ingin menunjukan pada dunia kalau Sebastian adalah **butlermu**, apa daya, kau masih terlalu polos untuk jadi iblis...

~The END?~

* * *

HAHAHAHA! iya... emang ga lucu... *pundung di corner*


End file.
